


Saving Her

by TheFallenAngels



Series: The Fallen [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenAngels/pseuds/TheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breath just keep breathing!” Charlie quickly wrapped gauze around Jon’s bleeding side working faster as they turned bright red with blood. “The bullet didn’t hit any vital organs, you’ll be alright, just keep breathing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Her

“Breath just keep breathing!” Charlie quickly wrapped gauze around Jon’s bleeding side working faster as they turned bright red with blood. “The bullet didn’t hit any vital organs, you’ll be alright, just keep breathing?” She said calmly, well as calmly as you can while looking into a gaping hole in someones side. Most would shy away from gore but, to Charlie this was normal. The gurney rushed into the clinic at lightening speed. Alex watched her best friend wheeled into the operating room but she knew he would be alright. Because without Charlie he would be dead. Alex knew one thing for sure about Charlie. She was a life-saver.

Note: Some letters are written by a 5 year old so we tried our best to mimic the writing of a child that age. Tell us how you think we did!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Dear Mr. Captan America sir,

Yeserday I saw you sav the city. I lovd how yu fougt two sav us. Youre my hearo and somday I hope I can save people just like yu.

Lov,

Charlie

 

Dear Charlie, 

It's great to have someone out there like you who wants to do good in the world. It's also very heart warming to know that I'm appreciated for the work I do. When I received your letter it brightened my day. Thank you so much for that wonderful letter and picture.

With Gratitude,

Captain America 

P.S. Hope you like the picture I sent you, but my drawing isn't as good as yours!

 

Dear Mr. Captain America,

I lov your pictur yu sent me. I showd the kidz it at the orfanag the drawing and told them yu sent it. They didt believ me. They told me yu would not send somting to somon as smal as me. The wot stop caling me bad names. Yure the only on who wot cal me a lar. Can yu show up and tel them im not a lar.

Lov,

Charlie

 

Dear Charlie, 

I'm glad you liked the picture I sent you. Those kids are not very nice to say that to you. I would send someone anything, know matter what size they are. Do you want to know something? I was once small just like you. I would also love to show up and talk to those kids. I will be there tomorrow at 1:00 if no emergency comes up.

Ready to Help, 

Captain America 

P.S. You can call me Steve seeing that's my real name.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Charlie ran around the orphanage clutching the letter tightly in her hand. The five year old couldn't believe that help was finally on its way. She had been constantly teased on her height ever since she was 4. She was at least a foot smaller than the other children and they would never let her forget it. She rushed to clean the area around her small twin sized bed that was in a room shared with the other girls at the orphanage.

Satisfied with her newly cleaned area, she went to bed knowing that the torment of the other girls would soon end. She woke up bright and early excited to meet her hero. She went through her school day with a big smile rather than her usual frown. By the time she got to the orphanage she knew that he would be there waiting for her. When she walked through the door Ms. Annie one of the nicest adults at the orphanage came up to her and said,“There's a special visitor waiting for you upstairs." Charlie ran up the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. Once she got on the second level, which was a seating area for parents who were adopting. Her eyes widen as the saw him, he was just as amazing as when she saw him save lives. Steve as he wanted to be called was wearing a hoodie over his Captain America uniform probably not to attract attention. Charlotte ran and hugged him tears of joy coming from her eyes.

“You’re finally going to make the kids stop” she mumbled into his clothes that were now dampened with tears.

"I'm going to do a little more than that Charlie." Cap smiled while looking down as the small five year old.

“What do you mean more?" She questioned.

"I have been talking with the other avengers and well... I want to adopt you Charlie.” The girl broke the embrace and jumped around the room. She was finally getting a family, a home.

HI! I’M CHARLIE ROGERS AND THIS IS THE DAY MY LIFE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Thanks for reading!!! I hope you guys like Charlie as much as we do. Our next story will be about Thor's twins and should be up in a couple days if I can edit it!! Your feedback makes our day so please comment, like, etc.!!! Thanks!


End file.
